1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an foreign object detecting device that detects a foreign object near a coil. The present disclosure also relates to a power transmitting device and a wireless power transmission system that includes the foreign object detecting device and wirelessly transmit power.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, a wireless power transmission technology employing inductive coupling between coils has been developed in order to wirelessly charge electronic devices and electric vehicles (EVs) having mobility, such as mobile phones and electric automobiles. A wireless power transmission system includes a power transmitting device provided with a power transmitting coil (power transmission antenna) and a power receiving device provided with a power receiving coil (power reception antenna). The wireless power transmission system transmits power, without making electrodes directly come into contact with each other, by capturing a magnetic field generated by the power transmitting coil using the power receiving coil.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-244732, an example of the wireless power transmission system is disclosed.